The Ultimate Hero
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Emptiness, that is all Percy Jackson could feel as his final loss struck him, as he lost the last thing that kept him sane and gave him a reason to live. Making a decision he decides to do something to ensure the safety of future generations of demigods, to protect them wherever he could.


**AN: Alright this is just a one-shot and I will not be turning it into its own story as I don't really know how to. If anyone wishes to adopt this to make it into a full story just let me know through a PM. **

The Ultimate Hero

-Percy-

Emptiness, that is all that Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, could feel. A great void of nothing consumed his entire being as he saw the last item in a steady stream of painful events that finally broke the demigod. Percy Jackson was twenty years old and had thought he could finally find some peace when, after the Giant War, he had three years of relative peace. Six months ago though his life took a turn for the worse.

First was when the Hunters of Artemis trooped into the camp with an air of mourning and carrying a body in a shroud…it was Thalia. An army of monsters had attacked the hunters while Artemis was at a meeting on Olympus and Thalia had used all the power she had at once to kill the attacking horde at the cost of her own life. She had been given a funeral at Camp Half-Blood and both Campers and Hunters alike mourned her passing.

Three weeks after Thalia's funeral he received word from the Roman camp that Frank and Hazel were both dead when a fire was started in their home. Frank carried Hazel to safety only to collapse outside realizing he had forgotten his life wood. Hazel ran back inside to try and save it only for the burning house to collapse on top of her. Octavian admitted to the arson the next day.

Two months after the death of Frank and Hazel Jason and Piper accepted godhood from Zeus to protect the camps for all eternity to try and prevent anything like what happened to Frank and Hazel to happen again. Even though he thought their intentions were noble he had only seen them twice since then.

Leo never left his workshop anymore, devoting all his time to create inventions to stop disasters like what had happened to Frank and Hazel as well as new armor and weapons to try and prevent the need for sacrifices like Thalia's.

One month after Jason and Piper attained godhood another son of Zeus, Demetrius, showed up at camp, he saw eighteen and cocky. Always trying to order the other campers about and act like he was superior to everyone. Demetrius quickly rose through the ranks in the camp due to the fact that the he actually had talent and his power levels were second only Percy's own. Most of the older campers didn't like Demetrius but the Athena cabin did and he noticed Annabeth beginning to spend less and less time with him and more time with the new demigod of the big three.

Then, one month ago, he Chiron told him that his mother and step-father's apartment had burned down…his mother's corpse had been found holding his dead baby sister. He left camp after that, leaving a quick letter to his remaining friends, explaining that he had some business to take care of, and left to make the funeral arrangements and other matters. After that month of pain he walked back into Camp and set out to find Annabeth, needing some form of comfort to drive away his pain, only to find his girlfriend in the woods…making love Demetrius.

Unable to say anything he turned and left, never alerting the pair to his presence, as he walked back to his cabin and wrote out a farewell letter….and a will. Placing the two letters on his bunk with a spell that would stop them from being tampered with or picked up by any other than Chiron he took a box form under his bed and walked to the beach before hardening the water underneath his feet into a path and walked to the small island that he went to when he needed to be alone, ignoring the Ares campers who were trying to get his attention. When he got the small island he walked to the clearing in the center and opened the box with him, taking out the armor that had been made for him by Hephaestus as a gift and the twin swords with it.

The armor was made of enhanced Stygian Iron, an experiment that Hephaestus put together, and was designed to cover what was essential. It contained a set of bracers, a set of grieves, a breastplate, and a hooded cloak that seemed to be woven out of the shadows themselves. The bracers and grieves each had three curved claw like appendages coming out of them made of sea green emerald, the same color as his eyes. The breastplate was made of the black metal with veins of the emerald forming the image of Medusa on his chest. His twin blades were made of the same black metal as his armor with spells carved in to the metal and filled in with the emerald. He strapped the armor on along with the swords and threw on his cloak.

Taking out riptide he carved a runic array into the ground around him and began chanting a spell that he had learned from Hecate, ending the spell by stabbing Riptide into the ground in front of him and dropping down to one knee with both fists pressed to the ground and his head bowed.

-Chiron-

Chiron nervously trotted towards the Poseidon cabin, trying to find Percy and attempting to ignore the sense of unease that he felt. Looking into the cabin he was about to leave when he noticed two envelopes addressed to him on the bed. Curiously he used a bit of magic to bring them to him, he couldn't fit through the door, and opened the first.

_Chiron,_

_I am so sorry that you have to read this letter but I didn't want to simply leave you wondering what happened to me. I cannot take it anymore, once constant loss after another. First Thalia, then Frank and Hazel, I don't see Jason and Piper anymore as they are busy with their godly duties and Leo is devoted to his work now. Then when I find out that my mother, Paul, and my baby sister are dead…it was almost too much to bear. When I returned to camp though I saw the one thing that tipped the scales and did what neither the giants nor Kronos could do, I saw the one thing that broke me. I saw Annabeth making love with Demetrius, the son of Zeus. I couldn't take it anymore. The second letter is my will. By the time you read this I will no longer be among the living but neither will I be dead. If you wish to know more then you may find what remains of me at my island._

_I am sorry my friend,_

_Perseus _

Letting out a horrified sob Chiron turned and ran towards the beach yelling out "A boat! Someone bring me a boat!".

"Chiron!" Clarisse La Rue yelled out as she saw him on the beach "What's going on?".

"Where's Percy?!" he demanded "Is he on the Island?!".

"Yeah!" Clarisse stammered out surprised "He went there a few minutes ago.".

Before he could respond a beam of light shot into the heavens form the center of Percy's island before slowly fading away. Almost instantly the Olympians flashed down, "What happened?!" Zeus demanded nervously.

"Percy…" he choked out making Poseidon pale in fear "he…". Unable to continue he handed the Sea god the letter and sobbed.

After reading the letter Poseidon looked furious before freezing a bath across the water and running to the island followed quickly by Chiron, the other Olympians, and the few demigods nearby who were wore worried for their leader.

Quickly getting to the center of the island he froze, horrified at what he saw before him. In the center of the clearing lay a crystal spire with Riptide sticking out of it reminiscent of Excalibur, in the center of the spire, encased in crystal, was Percy Jackson, frozen, unmoving, undead yet still alive as his eyes, barely visible, looked on without seeing…his eyes that before were sea green pools of warmth were now cold emeralds, the same color as they were before, but a solid stone…harsh…cold…and unforgiving.

"What could drive him to do this?" Zeus breathed out sadly as he had come to have great respect for the son of Poseidon.

"Many things," Poseidon spat angrily "but _her_ daughter was the final straw. He found his supposed _faithful girlfriend_ having sex with your demigod son Demetrius!".

All eyes instantly turned to the two demigods in question who had just shown up and looked down ashamed. "He left me his will." he said sadly as he pulled out the other piece of paper.

"P-please read it brother." Poseidon cried out, grief stricken.

Sighing he opened the letter and read out "_This, the last will and testament of Perseus Achilles Jackson, I hereby put forth. To my last loyal group of close friends, Reyna, Leo, Clarisse, and the Stolls, I leave all my Spoils of War and every weapon I have apart from Riptide. I wish for you to use them well. _

_My money I wish to be put to use for the Camp and my friends to be divided equally among the six parties. _

_Finally to the demigods of this world both present and future I offer a promise of protection. I am not dead nor am I alive. I still retain my fighting abilities and powers but I have no emotions nor free will. My will is tied to Riptide, my loyal sword. Whosoever pulls Riptide from the crystal shall gain control over me. I shall do their bidding, I shall follow their orders. I shall be the ultimate weapon to protect future demigods. Only those who Riptide find worthy however will be able to draw the sword. If a demigod who wields the sword dies or the sword no longer finds them worthy I shall return to the spire._

_Farwell,_

_Perseus Jackson_".

"He isn't." Clarisse said shakily as all eyes turned to her.

"Isn't what?" Poseidon demanded, tears falling freely form his eyes.

"He isn't the ultimate weapon," Clarisse said trying not to break down "he's the Ultimate Hero.".

One of the newer demigods, a son of Hermes who Percy had saved and brought to camp, drew his sword and saluted the spire "To Perseus! The Ultimate Hero!".

"To Perseus!" the rest of the assembled demigods, apart from Annabeth and Demetrius, chorused.

"To my Son." Poseidon said with a sob as the son of the Sea broke down and collapsed against the spire of crystal, crying his eyes out as he hugged the crystal spire, trying in vain to touch his son.


End file.
